WrestleMania
(Die) WrestleMania ist ein jährlich ausgetragener Pay Per View. Sie zählt zu den Big 5, was bedeutet, dass sie in jedem vollen SAW-Jahr stattfand, oft von mehreren Brands gemeinsam ausgerichtet. Sie gilt, nach der Survivor Series, als zweitwichtigste Show des SAW-Jahres. Seit 2019 ist WrestleMania ein Ignition-exklusiver Pay Per View. Besonderheiten Lange Jahre fand bei jeder WrestleMania im Opener das Money in the Bank Match statt, ein Multi Man Ladder Match, dessen Sieger einen Koffer gewinnt. Der Inhaber des Koffers darf ihn zu einem beliebigen Zeitpunkt im nächsten Jahr gegen einen World Title Shot in seinem Brand einlösen. WrestleMania war außerdem traditionell der Ort, an dem Royal Rumble-Sieger von Backlash, RAW oder Smackdown einen Shot auf den World Title ihres Brands erhielten. Beides findet aktuell nicht mehr jedes Jahr automatisch bei WrestleMania statt. Lange bevor 2012 PPV-Pre-Shows eingeführt wurden, gab es von 2007 bis 2010 eine Woche vor jeder WrestleMania die Pre-Show Saturday Night's Main Event, welche offiziell als Teil von WrestleMania galt. Beim SummerSlam fand diese Show ebenfalls statt. Obwohl die Survivor Series die wichtigste Show des Jahres ist, finden jedes Jahr bei WrestleMania ebenfalls groß aufgebaute Kämpfe statt. Ergebnisse 2007 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Edge besiegte Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Joey Mercury, Mick Foley & Samoa Joe *3-Way Match: Sting besiegte Bret Hart & Chris Benoit *Singles Match: Gregory Helms besiegte Homicide *Singles Match: Kevin Nash besiegte Mark Henry *Singles Match: John Bradshaw Layfield besiegte William Regal *Hardcore Match: Rob Van Dam besiegte Raven *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Creepy Sexy Freaks © besiegten Whooomaga *3-Way Ladder Match for the World Tag Team Titles: EMC² besiegten Latino Nation © & Randy Orton & Steve Austin *2 out of 3 Falls Hardcore Match: CM Punk besiegte Sabu *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte Shawn Michaels *3-Way Match for the United States Title: Paul Burchill © besiegte Mr. Perfect & Shelton Benjamin *3-Way Match for the Intercontinental Title: Christopher Daniels besiegte AJ Styles © & Mr. Kennedy *Battle Royal: The Undertaker besiegte Abyss, Bam Bam Bigelow, Bobby Lashley, Carlito, Chris Masters, Christian, Finlay, King Booker & Senshi *Last Man Standing Match: General Manager ligaradiofan besiegte General Manager AfRotaker *First Blood Match: Eddie Guerrero besiegte Batista *Singles Match: The Rock besiegte Triple H *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Brock Lesnar besiegte Kurt Angle © *Singles Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Goldberg © besiegte Matt Hardy 2008 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Van Dam besiegte Chris Jericho, Homicide, Nick Mondo, Super Dragon & Sting *Singles Match: Steve Austin besiegte Randy Orton *Singles Match: Brock Lesnar besiegte Kurt Angle *Street Fight: The Rock besiegte Shawn Michaels *Singles Match: Goldberg besiegte John Cena *Hardcore Match: Abyss besiegte Batista *Tag Team Match for the World Tag Team Titles: EMC² vs. Cryme Time endete als Double Countout *Gauntlet Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Whooomaga besiegten Creepy Wealthy Freaks, New World Order & Team 3D © *3-Way Title Unification Match for the Interpromotional L-Title & United States Title: Gregory Helms © besiegte CM Punk & Shelton Benjamin © *Ironman Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Mr. Kennedy © besiegte Edge *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Mark Henry © besiegte King Booker 2009 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Homicide besiegte Chris Jericho, Christian Cage, Mr. Kennedy, Nick Mondo & Stevie Richards *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte Brock Lesnar *Singles Match for the Intercontinental Title: Christopher Daniels © besiegte Super Dragon *Singles Match for the United States Title: Sting © besiegte Terry Funk *Tag Team Match for the World Tag Team Titles: HartRock besiegten The Hardys © *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Straight Edge Justice besiegten Whooomaga © *Shoot Fight Match: Eddie Guerrero besiegte Randy Orton *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Fredy B © besiegte Sam Rogers *Singles Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Goldberg © besiegte Van Dam *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Batista © besiegte Montel Vontavious Porter 2010 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Finlay besiegte Hells Guardian, Jeff Hardy, Jens Samuel, Mick Foley & Ted DiBiase Jr. *Singles Match: John Bradshaw Layfield besiegte Raven *Singles Match: Steve Austin besiegte Nigel McGuinness *Tag Team Match for the World Tag Team Titles: Kings of Wrestling © besiegten Motor City Machine Guns *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: HartRock © besiegten Jesse & Festus *Singles Match for the Intercontinental Title: The Miz besiegte Super Dragon © *Singles Match for the United States Title: Chris Jericho besiegte Edge *Singles Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Triple H © besiegte Shawn Michaels *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Abyss © besiegte John Cena *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Chris Connor besiegte Fredy B © 2011 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Kurt Angle besiegte Chris Jericho, Drew McIntyre, Jake Roberts, Nick Mondo & The Miz *Singles Match: Bret Hart besiegte Owen Hart *Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Team Power Elite © besiegten Max & Paul Brandt *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Mark Attack besiegte Christian © *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: EMC² © besiegten The New Standard (alt) *No Holds Barred Match: Chris Connor besiegte General Manager AfRotaker *Burning Tables Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Sami Callihan besiegte Terry Funk © *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: AfRon © besiegte Karl Bauer *Singles Match: Super Dragon besiegte Abyss *3-Way Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: John Cena besiegte Chris Hero & Diamond Dallas Page © 2012 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Kid Austria besiegte Cyrus, Goldberg, Kevin Steen , Kurt Angle & Randy Orton *Singles Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Shawn Michaels *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Wade Barrett © besiegte Tyler Black *Singles Match: Abyss besiegte Sid *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Excellence Gains Opulence © besiegten Z-Bones *Singles Match: The Undertaker besiegte Ezekiel Jackson *Burning Tables Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Sabu besiegte Sami Callihan © *Tag Team Match: General Manager AfRotaker & General Manager Jack Crow besiegten General Manager Mattitude Follower & General Manager Triple F *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte Super Dragon *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegte Thumbtack Jack *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Kid Austria besiegte CM Punk © 2013 ""Preshow"" *Hardcore Match: R-Truth besiegte Numazawa *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title Monty Brown besiegte John Morrison © via Countout ""Hauptshow"" *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Kane besiegte Drew McIntyre, Delirious, Super Dragon, The Rock & Wade Barrett *Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler w/ Gunner besiegte Chris Hero *Hardcore Match: Raven besiegte Nick Mondo *Tag Team Match: Kevin Steen & Eamon O'Neill besiegten The Rising Broskis *Inferno Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Masada © besiegte Drake Younger *Singles Match: Randy Orton besiegte Chris Jericho *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Z-Bones besiegten The Freaks © *Three Way Match: Thumbtack Jack besiegte Sheamus & The Undertaker *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegte DDP 2014 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Sterling James Keenan besiegte Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre, David Otunga, Drake Younger und Mick Foley *Tag Team Match: Ultimate Mega Powers besiegten The Steiners *Singles Match: William Regal besiegte Soturi *SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Big, Bad & Dangerous © besiegten Excellence Gains Opulence *3-Way Match: Chris Hero besiegte Big Boss Man und Delirious *Hardcore Match: Zack Sabre Jr. besiegte Diamond Dallas Page nach einem Eingriff von Bad Bones *SAW Television Title Match: Ozz © besiegte Santino Marella *SAW Hardcore Title Match: Balls Mahoney besiegte R-Truth © nach einem Eingriff von Mike Awesome - TITELWECHSEL!!! *SAW World Heavyweight Title 3-Way Match: Kevin Steen © besiegte Thumbtack Jack und CM Punk 2015 * Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Drake Younger besiegte Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Steen, Mick Foley, R-Truth und Sami Zayn * Tag Team Match: Ultimate Power & Partner besiegten Power and Glory * SAW Television Title Match: Shane Douglas © besiegte Rhyno * Tag Team Match: The Street Kings besiegten Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes * SAW Hardcore Title: Loser leaves Backlash Match Fandango © besiegte Heimo Ukonselka * Singles Match: Sheamus besiegte Diamond Dallas Page * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: The Steiners © besiegten Security Squad * 4-Way Elimination Match - Career of Thumbtack Jack on the line: Thumbtack Jack besiegte Bad Bones, CM Punk und Zack Sabre Jr. * SAW World Heavyweight Title 3-Way Match: William Regal besiegte Big Boss Man © und David Otunga - TITELWECHSEL!!! 2016 Preshow: * Singles Match: Kane besiegte Marty Scurll * Singles Match: Uhaa Nation besiegte Axel Dieter Jr. Main Show: * Money in the Bank Match: Damien Sandow besiegte CJ Parker, Sami Zayn, Drake Younger, Hulk Hogan und Virgil * Tag Team Match: Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) besiegten Bam Bam Bigelow & Zack Sabre Jr. * Singles Match: Mil Muertes besiegte Daniel Bryan * Singles Match: Baron Corbin besiegte Ricky Steamboat * Singles Match: Heimo Ukonselka besiegte Dolph Ziggler * SAW World Tag Team Titles Handicap Match: The New Day besiegte Soturi © – TITELWECHSEL!!! * Initial Ignition Title Match: Bray Wyatt © besiegte Seth Rollins * SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Raven © besiegte Mick Foley 2017 * Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Bray Wyatt besiegte Andre The Giant, Christian, Daniel Bryan, Heimo Ukonselka & Jamar Shipman * 3-Way Match: Tye Dillinger besiegte Austin Aries & Ultimo Guerrero * Wyatt Family besiegten Baron Corbin & Chris Colen * Gunner besiegte TJ Perkins * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Mostly Awesome Duo besiegten Funky Monkeys © * Tables Match: Goldberg besiegte Adam Cole * ECW Tag Team Titles Match: The Redeemers © besiegten Thunder Rumba * ECW Global Heavyweight Title 3-Way Match: Mysterious Maukisch © besiegte Masaru Watanabe & Siko Serkis * SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Hulk Hogan besiegte Mick Foley © Wissenswertes *WrestleMania 1 hieß ursprünglich WrestleMania 23, wurde im Nachhinein aber umbenannt. *WrestleMania 1 hält außerdem bis heute den Rekord für die meisten Matches bei einer SAW-Show mit 18. *The Rock hält mit 4 Siegen bei den ersten 4 WrestleManias die Rekorde für die meisten Siege und die längste Serie. Kategorie:Pay Per Views